


Kohaku-T

by ARyandra



Category: Blank Dream (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Multiple Endings, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARyandra/pseuds/ARyandra
Summary: mishiro bermimpi; ia terbangun dengan kehampaan.





	Kohaku-T

**Author's Note:**

> Mencoba mengisi fandom dari game yang sudah membuat hati saya cenat-cenut. Sejauh ini Blank Dream tetap jadi nomor 1 di hati saya. Pecah telor di arsip Indo pertama : )
> 
> Kumpulan drabbles super pendek. Kalau dapat wangsit mungkin diupdate. Judul tidak kreatif diambil dari title screen soundtrack Blank Dream.
> 
> Disclaimer; Blank Dream © Kanawo (Teriyaki Tomato)

mishiro melihat ke dalam cermin, tatapan matanya kosong dan dia melihat pantulan yang memandang balik padanya.

pandangannya tidak memiliki arti.

"halo, aku."

.  
.  
.

Mishiro duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, berpikir tentang Dunia Cermin. Ada banyak, banyak, banyak yang dia ingat. Dia ingat Yuzu, dia ingat Ryotaro, dia ingat Tamaki-san, dia ingat Kakek Rinzou, dia ingat Utsuro.

Ada banyak cermin di sana, Mishiro ingat. Tapi Mishiro tidak ingat apa yang dia lihat di sana.

.  
.  
.

di dalam ruangan pesta itu orang-orang berkumpul dan musik mengalun, dan orang-orang itu tidak memiliki wajah tapi bayangan mereka tersenyum.

buku-buku di rak dan jiwa yang tersenyum di ruangan lain mengatakan; tersenyum untuk satu. tersenyum untuk dua; marah atau sedih atau mati atau membusuk, senyum, senyum, senyum; kamu sakit karena kamu berpikir kamu sakit. itu adalah kebahagiaan. bergembiralah; kamu sedih karena kamu berpikir kamu sedih. bersyukur. kesenangan.

mishiro berhenti, melewati mereka dan ikut tersenyum. dan tersenyum, dan tersenyum. mishiro merasa hambar. mishiro merasa muak. mishiro berhenti tersenyum.

["jika kamu memaksakan diri menghadiri pesta, dirimu sendiri yang akan jatuh dalam kegilaan. hanya membiarkanmu tahu,"]

bayangan-bayangan itu mengejarnya. "penyemu!"

.  
.  
.

Ibu memandang terpana ketika Mishiro menceritakan tentang seorang suster ceroboh yang salah membawa obat ke kamar rawatnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja ruang makan dengan dua piring nasi omelet dan dua gelas teh hangat. Pagi ini adalah yang pertama setelah Mishiro diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Mishiro memiringkan kepala ketika tidak ada tanggapan, berhenti bercerita.

"... Ibu?"

"Mishiro," Chika melembut. "Kamu memiliki senyum yang sangat manis."

**Author's Note:**

> Tangerang,
> 
> Senin, 28 Agustus 2017


End file.
